Real Life Hungergames? (BajanCanadian Fanfiction)
by ZebraNinjaz
Summary: Mitch, Jerome and (OC) have entered a Minecraft survival games! But somethings not right, why aren't they their Minecraft avatars?
1. Let the Hunger Games begin!

"Mitch! Jerome wake up!" I yelled as JeromeASF slowly sat up.  
"What. The. Poop" Jerome yelled.  
"Mitch! Biggums! Get up we have a problem!" Jerome shook Mitch as he opened his eyes.  
"Oh my god. What the.." Mitch looked at the world around them, it looked like the Minecraft world but we all looked normal.  
"Someone pinch me" I gasped. I instantly regretted saying that phrase as both Mitch and Jerome leant over and pinched my arm.  
"Ow. Dicks" I punch them both playfully.  
"Well don't say it unless you mean it" Mitch smirked. I got up and tried walking forward but I ran into a glass case, I rubbed my head and gave the finger to Jerome who was bursting out laughing.  
"Sorry" Jerome laughed.  
I went to punch him but Mitch moved in front of me and grabbed my wrists.  
"You know, you're really cute when you're angry" Mitch laughed.  
"Shutup Mitch" I snarled. He leant in closer, well close enough for him to be breathing on me.  
"Stop breathing on me, I'm going to get your disease, it called being a dick" I smirked.  
"Oh really?" Mitch asked as he licked up the side of my face.  
"Thanks." I moan. Mitch just laughed.  
"So if you guys are finished making love, looks like we have some Hunger Games going on" Jerome called.  
"Are you serious?" I asked.  
"Yep" Mitch said as he handed me a stone axe.  
"Where did you get this?" I questioned since it was no where near close to when we are supposed to be released and there wasn't any chests nearby.  
"I spawned with some crap" He replied handing me more stuff. Baked potatoes, carrots, raw steak, and chain armor.  
"Sweet, chain." I said.  
"Nah it's lingerie" Jerome joked.  
"Right. Lingerie." I laugh.  
"Timer is about to stop, you want to rush spawn?" Mitch questioned both me and Jerome.  
"Yeah!" Jerome and I yelled together.  
"Spawn it is" Mitch said.  
The glass instantly disappeared and Mitch, Jerome and I sprinted towards the chests stacked in the middle, I grabbed whatever I could and followed behind Jerome. I could feel Mitch turn around and grab my hand, he ran as I stumbled behind him, he stopped for a moment and turned to me.  
"Get on" Mitch said as he motioned for me to get on his back.  
"Mitch its ok I'll catch up" I felt my feet being lifted off the ground, Mitch lifted me over his shoulder and started running.

~Sorry for it being a little short! I'll make sure the next chapter is longer :3)~


	2. Unwanted Guests?

"Someone's watching us." I nervously spoke as Mitch and I met up with Jerome.  
"I wouldn't be surprised" Jerome casually said.  
"Looks like we'll be having a first kill on our hands" Mitch looked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and equipped the axe in my hand. I felt a breeze past me, I looked around and felt a pain in my stomach, whoever was following us got me good. I swung the axe and I felt the sword release and something drop to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut and stood motionless. I felt Mitch come up behind me and wrap his hands around my waist. I wasn't sure why he was doing it but I felt good. He pushed his hand against my wound, I tried not to scream but it was unbearable.  
"Hey I'm just trying to help you" Mitch comforted me and grabbed a bandage from his backpack.  
"Stay still" Mitch wrapped the bandages around my stomach and stood up, he reached out his hand and motioned over to where Jerome had found a tiny house.  
"Jerome found us a place to stay for the night, we don't want you going out in the state you're in." Mitch grabbed my hand and walked over to the house.  
"I'll stay watch the night. If anyone comes close they'll be getting the CHOP CHOP!" Jerome swung his iron axe around. Mitch and I entered the house to find a chest with an iron sword, iron pants and chain boots.  
"You take the pants and sword" Mitch handed me both items and I equipped them and Mitch equipped his chain armour. I sat down on the bed and rested my hands on my chin. Mitch sat down beside my and pinched my cheeks.  
"Knock it off" I said hitting his hands away.  
"Told you you're cute when you're angry" Mitch smirked as he pushed me down onto the bed. He leaned down and our lips met, I felt weird and tingly for a moment. Jerome opened the door and Mitch rolled onto the bed beside me.  
"I came in at the wrong time." Jerome shook his head. A couple of hours past and Jerome back came in.  
"It's morning so we can head out! Spawn?" Jerome asks.  
"Did the chests refill already?" I asked.  
"Yeah the spawn every night" Mitch nudged me.  
"Wouldn't they be taken by now then?" I looked to Jerome.  
"That is true. We can check anyway" I suddenly saw Mitch run off.  
"Mitch!" I yell. I saw him swing his axe at a foe in the distance. He hit but did little damage, the enemy hit back as Mitch fell to the ground, I saw Jerome come up behind the enemy and finish him off. I sprinted over to Mitch with tears welling in my eyes.  
"Mitch you okay" I choked.  
"I'm good, I'm good" Mitch replied trying to stand up.  
"Are you sure?" Jerome knelt down over Mitch and looked at his wound.  
"It looks bad, but I'm sure I have something somewhere." Jerome looked through his inventory.  
"Looks like I found it biggums!" Jerome took a golden apple and handed it to Mitch.  
"Thanks dood." Mitch smiled. Jerome looked over to me.  
"Better love story than you and Mitch!" Jerome laughed. I just pushed him and poked my tounge out.  
"So you going to be ok?" I smiled at Mitch. He nodded and got up.  
"I don't know about you guys but I'm ready to Katniss some fools!" Mitch said.  
"Better already? Well alright then!" I equipped my bow and ran after Mitch and Jerome who were shouting god knows what.


End file.
